she is the ocean
by diavex
Summary: "do you believe in karma?" the girl in front of her asked. she narrowed her emerald orbs and shrugged with a neutral expression. "i am the karma." she replied with a hint of danger in her voice and subtly smirked. "just like karma i'm pretty, violent, and my actions bring satisfaction to others. wicked?" *rated m for language and stuff lol*


The girl fidgeted in the line of younger children. She was about their height so people couldn't really tell the difference, well other than the fact you could tell she had gone through puberty.

She waited and waited and took the time to realize she would be the last one left. She gulped.

The woman by the stool cleared her throat and yelled aloud croakily, "Blair Ace Pollux,". Blair cringed as the woman began to speak again.

"This is one of our first ever transfer students, before she was at a very small magic school in England and now sent here, she cannot afford robes so she wears this, what she can."

Blair looked at the ground in embarrassment and balled her fist as the woman explained.

Blair wore plain plaid dresses or just plain dresses overall. There was a collar to the dress and she wore a collar, to hide the scratching from other orphans. She wore them on her wrists too to hide where the kids used to slap them with stuff like belts, shoes, and even rocks. Her hair was neatly pulled up in French Braids. The dress reached a tiny bit above the knee and it made her insecure.

"Now sit on the stool," the woman ordered and Blair did so. She placed the scrappy worn out hat on her head. Blair panicked in case of lice.

"Very talented, athletically and vocally. I adore your singing voice it is very pleasant. And with your athletic abilities maybe you will be able to play Quidditch!" It encouraged her in her mind.

"Oh sure," she thought back.

"Well let's cut straight to business. Hmm very ambitious and clever, maybe clever enough for Ravenclaw or maybe even Slytherin, oh no never mind. Kind and generous while hotheaded and brave at the same time. Hmm I think I'm stumped, where would you like to go?"

"Gryffindor," she thought.

Blair was spaced out and was startled and nearly fell off the stool at the scream of "Gryffindor!"

She smiled at McGonagall kindly and shook her hand. "Thank you so much ma'am." She spoke.

She walked to the table hearing cheers from her housemates and heard loud boos' as well from a table where unfriendly looking people smirked at her as if she was prey and they were a predator. Specifically a blonde boy, and girl with short black hair, a boy with dark skin, and a boy with messy dirty blonde hair. She looked confused and sat down next to another girl with red hair. And on her other side was a girl with terribly bushy hair.

"Uh could you move to the other side?" Asked the redhead girl.

"If you wanted to sit by her I suggest next time don't leave a big space, and if so can't we just switch?" Blair responded boredly tapping the wood.

The girl seemed taken aback.

"That wasn't hostile unless you want it to be," she said.

The girl shook her head and the bushy haired girl glared.

Blair turned and slowly blinked and smiled sweetly. "I wasn't being rude, you just could have used logic, silly goose,". She wasn't aware that the people at her table were a bit silent and watching.

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever," and switched her seats.

She now sat by a boy who looked like she could be his twin.

They looked at her as if she grew wings.

"Hello my name is Blair," she greeted cheerily. Most of the boys fumbled with their fingers and fidgeted nervously. She raised an eyebrow.

There was a boy with messy brown hair and glasses and an odd scar. She leaned across the table suddenly without a word and lifted his hair up and gasped.

"You are Harry Potter?" She asked a bit amazed.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered running a hand through his hair and looked away blushing.

"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled and looked over. The red head girl was fuming and blushing madly.

Blair smirked.

She turned to the redhead boy. "Hello my name is Blair Ace Pollux, pleasure to meet you," she spoke.

"Nice to meet you I am Ron Weasley, just call me Ron though," he spoke scratching his neck. He was blushing madly and Blair was confused.

A man named Dumbledore, the headmaster that she had been told of began speaking. She wasn't listening for the first part but started paying attention at the second. All she knew was that a creepy looking guy with a weird eye and a prosthetic leg would be her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"This year a competition called Triwizard Tournament will be held, America, Australia, Russia, and France will join us. The schools are consisting are Ilvermorny, Castorexim, Durmstrang, and BeauxBatons. A student will be chosen from each school to compete to win this Goblet." The man spoke and showed a large beautiful goblet, old and rusty, but within the cracks gleaming cyan light pouring out like a waterfall in a mysterious rainforest. She assumed the rusty layer of the goblet would shed as the student grabbed it and form a beautiful crystal goblet.

Blair was in a trance and was awakened by his speaking again.

"17 and up only," he yelled and screams of protest from younger students aroused. Blair smiled and shook her head.

"Now welcome, Ilvermorney!" Shouted Dumbledore cheerfully and crowds of students came jumping in. The boys began to do backflips and the girls ran up and did front

flips and twists in the air with Pom poms. A song began to play.

" _Hollywood infected your brain  
You wanted kissing in the rain  
Oh oh, Living in a movie scene  
Puking American dreams  
Oh oh, I'm obsessed with the mess that's America  
I'm obsessed with the mess that's America"_

Blair looked over and a certain boy catched her eye.

He had brown messy spiky hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was strong and well built and you could see it through his formal suit. He had pale skin and freckles. He was at least 6'4.

He was beautiful.

He was looking right at her. She blinked and blushed.

He winked.

She turned her head.

The music stopped. "Next in, Castorexim!"

No music played but wild looking sunburned girls and boys fled in the hall screaming as they fell down. Complete savages. Brutal. Not well raised in mannerisms. She snorted.

"Er, wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled. "Next, Durmstrang!" And then after their performance they called BeauxBatons, you know the drill.

"Did you see that boy with the spiky hair! I swear he was looking directly at me!" Cried a girl with blonde long curly hair. She had too much makeup.

The girl nearly fainted and she hid her smirk.

"Also Quidditch tryouts are on the bulletin in all of your common rooms! Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared with a flash on the table and she seemed startled. She spotted vegetable soup and quickly grabbed the wooden bowl with food. She applied seasoning and began to eat.

"Hey Ron, what's Quidditch?" She asked.

He dropped his spoon in mid bite and so did the other Weasleys.

"You don't know-" he exclaimed and facepalmed.

"Nothing you will be able to play you weak little hellion," hissed a voice from behind her. A blonde boy from behind her was smirking.

She coughed.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, and this certainly isn't America with freedom of speech so I suggest you keep quiet, you rude bully," she replied hiding her fuming face not so well.

He snickered at her comment as if it was weak and she shook her head.

"Ignore him, his name is Draco Malfoy, he is a pure bastard," spoke a redhead twin she thought to be Ron's brother.

"Are all of you siblings?" She asked motioning to all the redheads.

"Yup," they replied in unison. She smiled and nodded.

"You look like you could be our sibling though, maybe even Ron's twin," spoke one of the twins.

"I noticed."

"Well," one began but was cut off by the group of Americans that were assigned to sit at the table. A girl with perfectly straight honey blonde hair that cascaded down her back sat across from her. She was accompanied by a girl with brunette short curls and a girl with sandy blonde straight hair. They had charming smiles.

"Hi there, what's your name?" The one across from her asked.

"Blair Pollux," she replied smiling shyly. The girls kind of intimidated her because of their beauty.

"I am Cassie Wilson," "That is Persefonia Vaughn," she spoke pointing to the dark haired one. "And that's Amelia Carosella," she spoke pointing to the sandy blonde haired girl.

Blair smiled gleefully. "Nice to meet you," she spoke.

"You are like, really pretty," Cassie complimented her.

"Yeah you look like Lindsay Lohan, you know, before the drugs!" spoke Persefonia cheerily. A few girls snorted along the table.

"Yeah I wish I had freckles like yours and your red hair. It's just so vibrant and pretty. So fetch!" She spoke dreamily.

"What the hell is fetch?" Asked Cassie.

"Um it's slang in England I thought she'd know it," Persefonia replied anxiously scratching her neck.

"Er fetch is not a phrase here in England but I have a book of profanity and phrases I borrowed from a boy at the orphanage," she replied with a weak smile.

"Oh that's fine,"

"I am finished, Ron when will we go to the dorms?"

"Older students can go but the first years have to be shown around, I will show you around I guess," he replied with too much food in his mouth and it fell out obnoxiously.

"No let us show you around, Blair. We need a code name for you.. hmm. What about Callidus?" George asked.

"Er, call me whatever you please." She spoke politely. The twins nodded and huddled together, discussing whatever.

"What is your middle name?" Fred asked raising a thin red eyebrow. They huddled together once again, violently whispering. They turned back around quickly. "We will call you.." George spoke up and Fred finished his sentence, "Calliace!" He spoke and they girlishly clasped their hands and did a dreamy sigh. She heard three gasps and turned back.

The three girls were shaking their heads at the nickname and the twins looked madly confused. "That name is foul! Her nickname will be Foxace!" Persefonia declared and they all three nodded with smug grins.

"I said call me whatever you like?" Blair sheepishly reminded them, shrugging with a nervous grin. "Oh yeah!" the seemingly foolish girls nodded pointing at Blair and the twins just did silly mimicking of them being stupid.

The time passed as they all began to eat except the three girls. "Persefonia I can't eat that I'm on a diet! You're so stupid!" Cassie cried dramatically as Amelia put her face in her hands hiding her tears for some reason, while Persefonia was frequently apologizing.

"You all are dismissed whenever you like!" Dumbledore announced.

Cassie got up and left the two angrily. Blair had stopped watching and resumed to eating her vegetable soup, and as she was sipping her pumpkin juice, she felt a strong tug on her collar and loud snickers. She turned to see Cassie wagging her finger at her to follow and the Slytherins muffling their laughs in their robes. She snarled at them like an animal as she was torn away by Cassie, a prefect leading the way, and Ron sadly looking at her.

 **so this is my first story and it's pretty shit but it's been stuck in my head for so long I need to get this shit out smh. please only positive reviews cause I'm not in the mood to hear ur bullshit okay lmao. - diavex**


End file.
